The Prisoner Who Made a Difference
by shortfury18
Summary: The same plot line as the Dark Knight Rises, Adira Johnson is an escapee of the Lazarus Pit. When she meets Bruce Wayne and Officer Blake, everything changes...for the good. One-shot. Bruce/Selina Blake/O.C.


The Dark Knight

**What if there was someone else in the pit with Bane and Talia? What if she escaped also? Adira's P.O.W**

"Run, Talia, run!" Bane shouted.

Talia grabbed my hand as we ran through the prisoners in the pit. We got to the wall. Bane reached us.

"You have to climb, Talia. You just have to," he panted.

Suddenly, the other prisoners jumped on Bane and attacked him. Talia screamed.

"Bane!"

Bane ushered for Talia to go. She took one last look at me. "Goodbye, Adira. Stay safe."

She started climbing the wall. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I watched Talia make it to the top and run away. My heart soared. I turned to Bane and tried to help him. Suddenly, a prisoner pounced on me. I lost consciousness.

Like Talia, I was raised in the pit. But I wasn't born here. My mother had died given birth to me and my father wanted nothing to do with me. He sold me to a man named Nathaniel Johnson. Nathaniel raised me until I was seven and then he was sentenced to the Lazarus Pit for betraying the government. Since I had nowhere else to go, I went with him.

While I was in the Pit, I met Bane and Talia. Talia told me about how she was born here and told me about how she wanted to find her father. Bane just had love in his eyes for Talia, who was the same age as me.

We became best friends and both made attempts to climb out of the Pit. Once, I jumped but then fell. The rope around my waist knocked the air out of me. I was hanging there, suffocating. Bane eventually got me down and revived me. I swore never to attempt to climb again.

Talia and Bane still made attempts to get out of the pit, but I was too afraid to. Whenever Bane or Talia failed and they fell, I screamed and started crying. I couldn't bear the thought of climbing that cursed wall.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. I started keeping track of how long Talia and I were in the pit. Every day, Bane would attempt to climb the pit and fail. The prisoners started to get restless with children in the pit. They targeted Talia because she was born here. Finally, they decided to attack.

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I looked around and saw Bane sprawled on the ground, his face scarred. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Bane? Bane, please answer me!" I exclaimed.

His eyes fluttered and he moaned. I heard the sound of footsteps running towards us. I started hyperventilating.

"Adira," Bane whispered. "People are…coming to help me. You…need to get…out of here. The prisoners−"

He broke into a coughing fit. I looked desperately for some water and scooped it in my hands. I poured the cool water down Bane's throat. He swallowed and continued.

"The prisoners…they're coming back for you. You need…to…escape."

I stepped back and shook my head. "Don't make me do it."

He closed his eyes for a second and then they opened again. "Adira, you must leave. Climb the wall…without the rope."

I closed my eyes and my lip started trembling. "Bane, no…I can't!"

The footsteps got closer and I heard voices. "Adira, go!"

I gently kissed his forehead before running to the wall. I took a deep breath and stopped my lip from trembling. I started climbing the wall. When I got to the ledge, I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then I opened them and jumped.

_Thunk!_ I landed on the other ledge safely. I looked back down and saw the police helping Bane. It might've been my imagination, but it looked like he mouthed, "Find Talia."

I nodded slightly and finished my climb to the top of the Pit. I took one last look at the Pit before sprinting away.

**Fifteen Years Later**

I looked around the city. This was my new home. I walked around Gotham City, marveling at everything. I needed a place to stay but I had no idea where.

I looked up at a huge tower in the middle of the city: Wayne Industries. I sighed and looked for the Wayne Mansion. When I found it, I knocked on the door. An elderly man answered the door. He had grey hair but kind eyes.

"How can I help you, Madam?" he asked politely.

I cleared my throat. "Is Bruce Wayne here? I…uh…need a place to stay and I thought that maybe…he could let me stay here."

The man, who I assumed was the butler, glanced over his shoulder and then back at me. "Madam, I'm sorry, but I don't think Master Wayne will allow that."

I sighed sadly. "Alright, thank you."

The butler closed the door and I walked away. _So, the richest man in Gotham City won't let me stay in one of his many rooms. Got it._

I continued walking down the street. Suddenly, I heard, "Ma'am? Do you need somewhere to stay?"

I turned to the voice and saw a police officer. He smiled at me and walked towards me.

"Hello, I'm Officer John Blake, but you can call me Blake; everyone else does. What's your name?" he introduced.

I shifted uneasily. "Adira Johnson." I had taken Nathaniel's last name.

He smiled and shook my head. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Johnson. Do you need a place to stay?"

I nodded. "Yes. I tried Bruce Wayne's but his butler shooed me away. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

He shrugged. "It's nothing, Adira. Just follow me."

He led me to his car and we drove to his house. It was a small apartment but I was grateful, nonetheless.

We went inside and Blake showed me to my room. "You can stay here until you find a place of your own."

I smiled and thanked him again. "You don't know how grateful I am. You're very courteous to let me stay here."

He laughed. "You're welcome. While you're here, we need to find out more about each other." He sat down and I sat down next to him. "Tell me about yourself."

I shifted uncomfortably. I hated talking about my past. "Well…my mother died conceiving me and my father gave me away to a man named Nathaniel Johnson. He took me in and raised me."

I hesitated telling him about the Pit. "Also…Nathaniel and I were thrown into the Lazarus Pit and eventually I escaped. I've been on my own ever since."

Blake studied me. "You were a…prisoner? How terrible."

I refused to take sympathy. "It's nothing. That's all in the past." I stood up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap."

He nodded. "Sleep well."

He left and I went into my room and closed the door. When I was sure Blake was gone, I took the curtains and made a rope. I tied one end the rope around the bed post and threw the rest of the rope out the window. I climbed down and jumped to the ground. I left the rope there and ran away to explore Gotham.

Gotham was an amazing city. I looked at all the buildings and avoided peoples' eyes. As I was walking, I bumped into a man with a white shirt and a leather jacket on.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, not looking at his eyes.

He shifted and nodded. "It's alright." But then he stopped and looked at me closer. "You're the girl who was at the door earlier today."

I paused and stared into his eyes. "Bruce Wayne?" I whispered.

He nodded. I crossed my arms. "So, you sent the butler to tell me I was unwelcome."

He cleared his throat. "The butler is Alfred, and I don't have time for a guest."

A woman came up behind Bruce and nudged him. "Mr. Wayne, we have business to attend to."

I stared into the woman's eyes and recognized them. "Talia?" I whispered.

Bruce glanced at her and then shook his head. "You must be mistaken. This is Miranda Tate, a board member for Wayne Industries."

Miranda didn't meet my eyes. She smiled at me and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know who this 'Talia' is. But I've been told that I have a familiar face."

She chuckled and looped her arm around Bruce's. "Let's get back to work, Bruce. We have business to attend to."

Before they left, I pulled Miranda over. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my name is Adira Johnson."

Something flashed in her eyes for a second but then it was gone. I continued. "You just look like my best friend, Talia. She left to go find her father and I haven't heard from her since. Just by coincidence, have you heard from her?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Johnson, but I have to go."

She left in a hurry to join Bruce. I sighed. _I'm certain that's Talia, but why won't she admit it?_

I decided to ignore it and go on with my day.

Later that night, I told Blake I was going out. Technically, I was, but I didn't tell him where.

When Bruce and Miranda were talking, I heard something about a memorial service for Harvey Dent at Bruce's. I decided to go, just to find out more about Bruce.

At the party, Bruce stayed in his room all night and refused to come out. I saw a waitress go up the stairs to Bruce's room and I followed. She opened the door, put the tray on the table, and explored Bruce's room. Suddenly, Bruce appeared. I kept hidden by the door.

They had a friendly banter.

"You know, that safe is uncrackable, and yet you did." He put out his hand and said, "I can't let you leave without my mother's pearls."

The waitress touched the pearl necklace around her neck and gave a smirk. Suddenly, she pounced on Bruce and he fell to the ground. She left in a hurry with the pearl necklace. I ran into Bruce's room and helped him up.

"You just got beat up by a woman," I said teasingly.

He groaned. "You again? Why do you keep following me, Adira?"

I shrugged. "I'm curious. And by the way, since Alfred kicked me out, I'm staying with Officer Blake."

Something passed between his eyes but then it was gone. He scowled. "Could you please leave, Adira?" he asked.

I nodded but didn't leave. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to his safe. I bit my lip.

"She took your fingerprints."

He nodded. "Yes, she did."

We exchanged a look and he muttered, "But why?"

I shrugged. "Maybe for money perhaps? You are the richest, and rudest, man in Gotham."

He scowled. "I'm tolerating you, aren't I?"

I grinned. "Touché."

He stood up and looked at the door. "I think it's time for you to leave, Ms. Johnson."

I started walking away. Before I left, he muttered, "I hope you find your friend."

The next day, I snuck out of the house and roamed around Gotham, looking for the waitress that took Bruce's pearls.

After a while, I gave up and decided to drop by Bruce's. I knocked on the door and Alfred answered.

"Morning, Alfred," I said cheerfully.

From inside the house, I heard Bruce mutter, "Is that Adira again?"

Alfred answered, "Yes, Master Wayne."

I pushed past Alfred and walked up to Bruce. "I've been searching for your cat burglar but she's disappeared."

Bruce cursed under his breath. "Also, I heard that Commissioner Gordon was found at the sewers, muttering about an underground army and a masked man named Bane."

My heart skipped a beat. Bane? He's alive? Bruce saw my reaction. "Adira, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Bruce. It just took me by surprise, that's all." I changed the subject. "Is Commissioner Gordon alright?"

Bruce shrugged. "He's alive in the hospital. But other than that, he's fine."

He exchanged a look with Alfred. "Someone needs to find out what's going on."

Bruce began the ascent up the stairs. "Master Wayne, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

I was confused, but then remembered seeing an old article in a newspaper from years ago: The Batman Saves Gotham. I stared at Bruce.

"Do you mean Batman?" I asked him.

Bruce froze and then nodded. I walked up next to him and whispered in his ear, "Are you Batman?"

He looked me in the eye. "Batman is gone."

I stopped him. "Bruce, answer me."

He stared right at me. And then very slowly, he nodded.

That night, Bruce dressed up in his Batman suit. He smirked at me. "Let's do this," he said in a deep, raspy voice.

I chuckled. "And what do I do? I mean, I can't help like this!"

I motioned to my whole body. "People will recognize me. Besides, Batman works alone."

He walked up to me so close that his nose on his mask was touching mine. "You know something about Bane that I don't. You have information."

I gasped and stepped back. "You'd use me? Just for information?"

He smirked. "A lot of people do."

He turned away but then turned back to me. "I'm going to go find Selina Kyle."

"Who?"

"My cat burglar."

Before I knew it, Batman flew around Gotham until we landed on a rooftop. Batman jumped out of the hovercraft and landed on a roof. A woman in a black jumpsuit was surrounded by a group of men. Batman loomed over them.

"I'm warning you; I'll call the cops," she said nervously.

"They know. They just don't care."

Batman jumped down and helped the woman fight. In just a moment, the men were scattered on the ground, unconscious. Batman led the woman to his hovercraft, where I was hiding in the backseat.

"Mother told me never to get in a car with strange men," the woman muttered.

"This isn't a car."

The hovercraft lifted off the ground and flew to an alley, where we dropped the woman off.

"Stay safe, Selina," Batman muttered.

The woman turned in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Batman just smirked and we left. "Let's go back to your house, Batman," I said.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" he asked, still in his Batman voice.

"Sure, I think Blake might be worried."

Batman parked the hovercraft at Blake's house. Before I got out, I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bruce."

He nodded. I got out of the hovercraft and soon it lifted off and left. I walked inside and saw Blake watching the news. He saw me and gave me a look.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

I smirked. "Out."

He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and sat down. "Alright, to tell the truth…I was with Batman."

Blake's eyes widened. "Batman?"

He thought for a minute and then said suddenly, "I'm going to bed."

I just shrugged and went to bed, also.

The next morning, Blake was gone. He left a note on the table that said, "Gone to see a friend. Be back soon."

I dug in the fridge for breakfast and settled down in front of the TV. I turned it on and there was a news story about the mysterious Bane. I turned it up.

"Commissioner Gordon was found near the sewers last weekend going on about a man named Bane. Police are investigating this mysterious man to find out more about him. More news coming your way."

I sighed and went to go see Bruce.

I knocked on the door and Alfred answered. I just walked in. I heard voices and listened closer.

"We don't need Batman; we need you."

I gasped. That was Blake. He had gone here. Bruce didn't reply.

"Well, I'll just leave."

I hid behind the stairs as I watched Blake leave. Before he left, he turned around and said suddenly, "By the way, Alfred, have you seen Adira?"

"Who?"

Blake shrugged and left. When I was sure he was gone, I approached Alfred. "Thanks."

He nodded and I went over to Bruce. He was pacing his room. I studied him. "That was Officer Blake, Bruce."

Bruce turned around at my voice. "Oh, hi, Adira. I know that was Blake."

I nodded. "I heard on the news something about Bane."

He grimaced. "What do you know about Bane?"

I looked away and didn't answer.

That night, Bruce left as Batman to go find Selina. I stayed back because I didn't want to get that involved.

It was the next morning already and I was worried. I paced the house while Blake watched me. He sighed.

"I'm going to go see Commissioner Gordon. Will you be alright?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I might go into town later on. I think I need some air."

He nodded and left.

Days passed and still no sign of Bruce. I was growing more worried by the day. I considered contacting Selina, but decided against it. And I still had to find out why Miranda won't admit she's Talia!

One day, Blake came home with Commissioner Gordon. He looked much better than he did. I introduced myself and then he settled in front of the TV. Suddenly, Bane appeared on the TV. I gasped.

Bane started to talk and he had a letter written by Commissioner Gordon about Harvey Dent. Blake glanced at the Commissioner but listened to the speech. Afterward, Blake was glaring at Commissioner Gordon.

"You're going against everything you believe in," he growled.

Commissioner Gordon just sighed. I still couldn't believe that Bane was here. And he had this thing covering his nose and mouth. I guess it helped him breathe. He was hurt pretty badly that horrible night.

Suddenly, Commissioner Gordon blurted out, "Bane's going to trap all the police underground today. The whole police force is down there."

Blake straightened up. "Not all of them."

Commissioner Gordon smiled at him. "You're now Detective Blake."

Blake nodded and left, Commissioner Gordon following. They were going to stop Bane.

Days passed and Bane said that there was bomb that would go off in a couple of hours. I walked around town, searching for Bruce.

Snow was falling down and the poor people of Gotham had taken over. The rich people were being ordered out of Gotham; they were given a choice: exile, or death.

I was worried about Bruce; he was the richest man in town! As I was walking, I saw Selina.

"Selina!" I called.

She turned towards me and she had the saddest expression I've ever seen. She sighed. "Who are you?"

"A friend of Batman's."

Her eyes widened. I continued. "I was in the hovercraft the night he helped you beat up those men."

She gasped. "You…were there?"

I nodded. "Now, where's Bruce? Last time I saw him, he went to go find you."

She sighed and tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know. I left him with Bane in the pit and he hasn't come back." She wiped her eyes. "I think he might be dead!"

I glared at her. "You left him in the pit? With Bane?! Are you mad?!"

She sniffed. "I did it for a clear slate."

Just then, there was shuffling behind us. I turned around and saw a man, walking through the snow. When he got closer, I gasped.

"Bruce!"

I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Hi, Adira."

He walked towards Selina and I saw her eyes light up. They started talking and I just zoned out. All I was thinking was: Bruce is alive, Bruce is alive, Bruce is alive…

After Selina and Bruce were done talking, he walked over to me. "We have to go save those people." He looked into the distance and muttered, "Commissioner Gordon…"

He looked back at me. Bruce walked over to Selina. They muttered some things and Selina got a sad look in her eyes. Then they walked away and I followed. Bruce's motorcycle stood in the distance, gleaming. Selina climbed on.

"I'll help but I won't come back." She paused and looked down. "I'm not the person you think I am."

Bruce just smirked. "Maybe you are."

He changed into Batman and looked back at me. "Come on."

We ran to the ice lake and saw Commissioner Gordon and some others walking slowly over the lake. Batman walked onto the ice but remained in the dark. He rescued Commissioner Gordon and the other guards and formulated a plan.

Time passed quickly and soon Commissioner Gordon and Blake were helping boys escape over the bridge. Batman and I were about to face Bane.

When I saw him, I couldn't believe it. When he saw me, his eyes twinkled and I heard him whisper, "Adira?"

Then, Batman attacked and the two wrestled. I screamed, "No!"

Miranda came out of nowhere and it looked like Bane had kidnapped her. Batman was fighting for her.

Suddenly, as Batman was about to be beat, a motorcycle crashed through the glass and knocked Bane out. Selina was on it, smirking. I beamed at her but then turned to Bane. Batman took him by the collar and started punching him.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

But he didn't listen. Finally, Bane was almost dead and I was bawling. Miranda finally stopped Batman and she started helping Bane. Then, she smirked at him and said, "Bane wasn't Ra's al Ghul's child. I was."

Batman gasped as Miranda knocked him out. I just stared at her.

"Talia?" I gasped.

She grinned at me. "It's good to see you, Adira. I missed you. I never forgot you."

"Nor did I," I whispered.

She hugged me for a split second and then ran off. I watched her go with a heavy heart.

"Talia…" I whimpered. "My best friend."

When Batman came to, we ran to go catch Talia. We followed her into a tunnel, where she was driving a truck with the bomb in it. Commissioner Gordon and Blake were there, too.

Suddenly, the truck crashed and Talia was killed. That was the last time I saw her.

Batman knew the bomb would go off any minute. He strapped the bomb onto his helicarrier and flew off. That was the last time I saw him.

Blake, Commissioner Gordon and I watched Batman save Gotham. We all knew who he was; he was Bruce Wayne. He was an extraordinary man. I took Blake's hand. He stared into my eyes and I knew what he was thinking. Commissioner Gordon sighed and took my other hand.

"He was a great man. I'll never forget him."

I teared up and started crying. I had lost three of my dearest friends in one day. I started sobbing but Blake or Commissioner Gordon didn't stop me. Soon, the sun set but we didn't move from our spot.

The news declared Batman and hero and that Bruce Wayne died in the rampage.

As we were standing there, Blake took my other hand and pulled me close. He whispered in my ear, "I never realized how beautiful you are, Adira. I love you."

That made me cry more. "I love you too, Blake. You're my shelter, my home. Don't ever leave me."

Then, Blake, Commissioner Gordon and I slowly walked home.

**Three Years Later**

Blake and I sat in our living room with our two kids: Bruce Jr., and Talia. Things had definitely changed. Blake started going by his real name: Robin. He trained in the Bat Cave and made a difference.

Blake was reading the newspaper while I was making plans for a vacation. Just then, I got a phone call; it was Alfred.

"It's been three years, Adira."

"I know."

"I saw a strange sight today. A happy couple, together, sitting at a table while I was on vacation. They were smiling and the man saw me and I saw him. But we didn't talk; we just made eye contact and he nodded."

I smiled. "I knew he was alive."

Blake glanced at me. I hung up and smiled at him. "Bruce is alive."

**The End**


End file.
